Before I will be round and fat
by RosaMuffin
Summary: Eine Wette, zwei Frauen und ein heißer Typ: Wenn Bella in Tanya eine Rivalin sieht und wenn Edward alles für Bella tun würde und wenn Tanya einfach nicht verstehen will, dass Edward tabu ist...
1. Chapter 1

**Before I will be round and fat...**

**Genre:** Romanze/ Humor/ Erotik

**Autoren: **Victoria und Helena

**Disclaimer:**Uns gehört lediglich die Idee, Personen und Schauplätze gehören der Autorin Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Dies ist unsere erste PartnerFF; Wir hoffen ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wir wir beim Schreiben hatten ;)

**Doktorspiele – oder Edward allein zu Haus**

_„Sex ist sehr unkompliziert, wenn man von keinem Komplex, sondern von einem Bedürfnis geleitet wird"  
Georges Simenon_

Bella POV

Es gab drei Dinge deren ich mir absolut sicher war: Erstens, Tanya war eine Schlampe. Zweitens, Edwards Männlichkeit – und ich wusste nicht wie groß ES war – sehnte sich nach mir. Und drittens, ich starrte schon sekundenlang bedingungslos und unwiderruflich auf klein Edward.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von Edward abwenden. Oder besser gesagt von Edward Junior. In dieser Bluejeans kam er so richtig zur Geltung. Schon allein dieser Anblick war Entschädigung genug, dass ich mit meinem Klappergestell von Fahrrad durch den schweinekalten Regen gefahren bin und ich jetzt durchnässt bis auf den Schlüpfer war. Erst als ich mich dazu zwingen konnte, meinen Blick von Edwards bestem Stück abzuwenden, bemerkte ich, dass er mich mit dem gleichen Blick musterte.

Edward POV

Da stand Sie nun in ihrer vollen Pracht und brachte mich um den Verstand. Sie war völlig durchnässt und ich malte mir aus, wie ich ihr die nasse Kleidung vom Leib riss.  
Mein Blick folgte einem Wassertropfen, der sich einen Weg über ihre zarten Wangenknochen, weiter über ihren vollen Lippen und ihrem wohl duftenden Hals, bis hin zu ihrem Dekolté suchte.

Warum verdampfte der Wassertropfen nicht? Der Anblick ihrer Brüste, die durch ihrer tief ausgeschnittenen, weißen, durch den Regen durchsichtig gewordene Bluse war einfach heiß. Zum verrückt werden. Es brachte mich um den Verstand. Mein Gehirn schaltete sich aus und mein einäugiger Hosenaal wollte mich dazu bringen, Bella sofort, hier vor unserer Haustür, zu nehmen.

Bella POV

Zwischen uns lagen keine fünf Meter und doch sah ich, wie sich Edwards Augen schlagartig verdunkelten. Dabei war er vor kaum einer Stunde auf Jagd gewesen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht entflammte in mir eine solche Leidenschaft, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.  
Ich hatte keine Zeit, zu begreifen, was er vorhatte, aber plötzlich wurde ich von Edward an die Hauswand gedrückt, und er presste seine eisernen Lippen auf meine, während seine Hände meinen Arsch bearbeiteten. Sein Mund wanderte von meinen Lippen, über meinen Hals. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und mir entwich ein leises Stöhnen, was ihm ein Grinsen entlockte. Er sah mich aus seinen dunklen, glühenden Augen an und seine Hände wanderten von meinem Arsch zu meinen Schenkeln. Während er seine Lippen erneut auf meine presste, hob er meine Schenkel an, so dass meine Beine um seine Hüfte gepresst wurden. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und er rieb sein Becken wie ein notgeiler Hund gegen meines. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter meine Bluse, doch ich hielt ihn an seinen Handgelenken fest.

Edward sah mich irritiert an, drückte gleichzeitig aber seine Lippen auf meine.  
„Edward", stöhnte ich. Ein halbherziger Versuch, ihn darum zu bitten, aufzuhören und mir zuzuhören.  
Er sah mich verständnislos an und wirkte selbst dabei wie ein anbetungswürdiger Gott. Na ja, wie ein testosterongesteuerter anbetungswüdiger Gott.  
„Edward" wie ich es liebte seinen Namen auszusprechen, „Was ist mir Carlisle und…"  
Doch er unterbrach mich, indem er seine Hände in meine Haare vergrub und mir seine Zunge in den Hals steckte. Was auch immer ich noch hatte sagen wollen, wenn ich ein solches Angebot, wie seine Zunge bekam, wie konnte ich diese dann ausschlagen?  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entzog er sich mir und grinste mein allerliebstes schiefes Lächeln.

„Bella, wir sind alleine!", stöhnte er mir ins Ohr und biss mir zärtlich auf meine Unterlippe, bevor er mich auf seine Arme hob und ins Haus trug, wo er mich sanft auf Esmes Esszimmertisch legte, und mit seiner Zunge über meinen Hals fuhr, und begann meine Bluse zu öffnen. Als er gerade den letzten Knopf öffnen wollte, hielt ich ihn erneut am Handgelenk fest.

„Nicht hier!", flüsterte ich, stand auf und zog ihn an seinem Hemdkragen mit mir. Immer wieder legten sich seine feuchten Lippen auf meine, was mich immer weiter anspornte ihn so schnell wie (mir) nur möglich in sein Zimmer zu ziehen. Als wir in mitten der Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk standen, verließ ihn aber wohl jegliche Geduld. Er hob mich ein kleines Stück hoch und wirbelte mich hundertachtzig Grad herum, so dass er nun rückwärts stand und ich diejenige war, die von ihm, am Kragen mitgezogen wurde.

Er küsste mich immer heißblütiger bis wir in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren, wo er mich auf sein, bis vor ein paar Monaten noch unbenutztes Bett warf und sich halb über mich legte.  
„Edward was machst du da?", fragte ich, mit deutlicher Belustigung in der Stimme.  
Er grinste mich an und ich erkannte den Schalk in seinen Augen, während er mir den Hals küsste.  
„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Madame sich erkältet!" Mit diesen Worten begann er mir die Bluse und auch die Jeans vom Körper zu reißen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er ein Stethoskop in seinen Händen und begann damit an mir rumzufummeln. Er tastete sich von meinem Schlüsselbein runter zu meiner Brust. Erst fühlte ich nur das Stethoskop; doch dann trat an deren Stelle Edwards kühle marmorne Hand, die begann wild meine Brüste zu erkunden.

Nach wenigen Sekunden flog mein BH quer durch den Raum und ich machte mich daran Edwards Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er wühlte mir durchs Haar und vergrub seinen Kopf in der Senke zwischen Kopf und Schulter, während er meinen Namen stöhnte.  
Ich wollte mich ihm völlig hingeben; wollte eins mit ihm sein…

Bald trug ich nur noch einen Slip, Edward seine Boxershorts. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn so nah wie nur möglich an mich. Ihm entwich ein Stöhnen, welches mich umso mehr anmachte und mich dazu trieb, noch weiter zu gehen. Ich drehte mich so, dass er auf dem Rücken, unter mir, lag und ich diejenige war, die nun die Führung übernahm. Ich übersäte seinen Oberkörper mit feuchten Küssen und richtete mich dann auf, so dass ich auf ihn saß. Edwards Augen verdunkelten sich nun noch mehr und weiteten sich ebenso.  
Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls auf, drückte seinen Köper an meinen und küsste mich voller Hingabe.  
„Ich sollte öfter den Doktor für dich spielen", säuselte Edward.

„…wo mein Stethoskop ist?"  
Wir schraken auseinander, als plötzlich Carlisle an der Tür stand. Ich klaubte mir die Bettdecke vom Boden, während Edward vor sich hin fluchte und Carlisle verlegen zu Boden sah. Scheiße!

Edward POV

Fuck! Mieses Timing! Wieso, zur Hölle, hab ich ihn nicht kommen hören? Fuck!

Calisle POV

Zum Glück hat seine Mom ihn vor hundert Jahren aufgeklärt…aber Aufbesserung kann nicht Schaden.  
„Edward, würdest du bitte gleich in mein Büro kommen?"

____________________________________________________________

Wir würden uns über eure Reviews etc. freuen!! Nur her damit^^


	2. Bedürfnisse und Fantasien

A/N: Hey danke für eure lieben Reviews und Favoeinträge!! Bevor es losgeht, müssen wir noch eine Anmerkung machen:

Wir haben die Vampire etwas vermenschlicht! Wir hoffen, dass euch das nicht großartig stört.

Bedürfnisse und Fantasien

„_Ein __Kuss__ ist eine Sache, für die man beide __Hände__ braucht."_

_Mark Twain_

Bella POV

Der Albtraum eines jeden Paares. Während man es fast nackt miteinander treibt, stürmt der potentielle Schwiegervater nichts ahnend in das Zimmer.

Nachdem Edward das Zimmer verlassen hatte, klaubte ich meine Sachen zusammen.

Aber wo war mein verdammter BH? Meine Bluse war vom Regen noch halb durchsichtig. Ich konnte sie wohl kaum ohne etwas darunter anziehen, obwohl es Edwards Joystick in die Höhe katapultieren würde.

Ich hörte wie die Tür aufging und drehte mich in der Erwartung, Edward gegenüberzustehen und da weiter machen zu können, wo wir unterbrochen wurden, um.

„Hey Bel-whoa!", kam es von Alice, die die Tür halb geöffnet hatte und dann eine halbe Pirouette drehte und die Tür so weit schloss, dass sie nur noch leicht anlehnte, „Was im Namen meines Vaters machst du da?"

„Komm mir bitte nicht mit Carlisle", murrte ich und verzog das Gesicht, „Und wo zum Teufel ist die verdammte Wahrsagerin in dir geblieben? Du hättest hier nicht hereinplatzen dürfen!"

„Ah, ich verstehe schon. Carlisle hat euch erwischt, als er es dir besorgt hat, was?"

Alice öffnete die Zimmertür, ohne mich vorzuwarnen, und hob etwas Weißes vom Boden auf und gab es mir: Mein BH, den ich so unendlich lange vergeblich gesucht hatte. Wie hatte ich den übersehen können?

Edward POV

Ich starrte alle fünf Sekunden auf die Uhr. Wieso musste Carlisle mir ausgerechnet jetzt eine seiner Predigten halten, wo ich doch so gerne bei Bella gewesen wäre? Wo ich sie doch jetzt so gerne in meinen Armen gehalten hätte, meine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lassen und sie meinen Namen schreien hören wollte. Sie sollte sich mir völlig hingeben und Wachs unter meinen Händen sein. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre weichen Hände unter meiner Gürtellinie erhob sich mein Schwanzus Longus.

Als ich mir dann noch ihren leidenschaftlichen, erregten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte, entwich mir ein lustvolles Stöhnen. _„Bella_"

„EDWARD!", mahnte Carlisle mich mit einem tadelndem Blick, „ich klär dich gerade auf und du denkst nur an das Eine!"

„Dad, ich wurde schon vor hundert Jahren aufgeklärt!"

„Aber in den letzten hundert Jahren, hat sich einiges geändert, mein Sohn! Es ist ja nicht so, dass Vampire keine Kinder zeugen oder empfangen können. Esme und ich zum Beispiel…"

„BAH, Dad. Hör auf. Allein die Vorstellung… . Was zwischen dir und Esme in eurem Zimmer abläuft, bleibt in eurem Zimmer!", entgegnete ich mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Naja …", murmelte Carlisle vor sich hin und plötzlich sah ich in Carlisles Gedanken wie er und Esme in der Küche…im Bad...

„NEIN! Sag jetzt bitte nicht…das heißt doch nicht etwa, dass ihr _nicht nur _in eurem Zimmer

das Rein und Raus- Spiel spielt, oder?"

Ich wartete Carlisles Antwort nicht ab, sondern stand auf und verabschiedete mich von ihm mit einem letzten entsetzten Blick. Ich wollte nur noch zu Bella und dort weiter machen, wo wir zuvor aufgehört hatten.

Bella POV

Gerade als ich mir die Bluse zuknöpfte, legten sich zwei starke, eiskalte Arme um mich. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und er presste seine Lippen auf meine, während er mich erst an sich zog und mich dann mit beiden Händen auf sein Bett warf.

Er legte sich auf mich wie ein tollwütiges Backenhörnchen und seine Küsse wurden immer intensiver. Bis plötzlich ein Räuspern hinter uns erklang und Edward sich abrupt aufrichtete.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein", fing Alice an. Edward schnaufte. „Aber wir bekommen gleich ,hohen` Besuch. Es könnte etwas peinlich werden, wenn Tanya euch halb nackt vorfindet!"

„Prekleta prasica!", hörte ich Edward fluchen.

Wie auf Stichwort hörten wir die Haustür zuknallen.

Tanya POV

„Hallihallo! Jemand zu Hause?"

Gerade kam Alice die Treppe heruntergeeilt und drückte mir links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange. Was ein entzückendes Kind sie doch war. Wenn Edward doch nur halb so liebevoll mit mir umgehen würde, wie seine Schwester…

„Ist dein Bruder gar nicht zu Hause?", fragte ich sie, wobei ich aber wusste, dass er es war. Ich hatte ihn aus fünf Kilometern Entfernung stöhnen gehört. Demnach musste auch seine durchschnittliche Geliebte im Haus sein. Nicht, dass ich sie nicht schon längst gerochen hätte…

Ich könnte jede Wette eingehen, dass er mich vor Augen hat, wenn er mit ihr eine Nummer schiebt.

„Also Emmett ist mit Rosalie in der Garage und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, sollten wir die Beiden wohl lieber nicht stören!", entgegnete Alice.

„Du weißt genau, welchen deiner Brüder ich meine!"

Das zwischen Rose und Emmett hätte ich mir auch so denken können. Oder es wenigstens hören müssen, wäre ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht so mit Edward beschäftigt…

„Tanya" Edward stand am Ende der Treppe. Ich breitete meine Arme aus und lächelte ihn mit einem meiner gekonnt verführerischen Lächeln an, doch er nickte mir nur kurz, kaum merklich, zu und verschwand in die Küche. Alice neben mir konnte ein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken. Dumme Göre. Ich bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick und betrat, in meinem Stolz verletzt, die Küche. Bloß weg von der und nichts anmerken lassen.

Edward POV

Was sollte ein Vampir schon in der Küche machen? Naja außer _das_ _Eine!_

Super, jetzt musste ich schon wieder an Carlisle denken. Und das nur wegen einem Miststück wie Tanya. Wäre sie nicht, stände ich jetzt nicht in der Küche, sondern wäre bei Bella. Apropos: Wo blieb sie überhaupt? Ich hätte ihr wohl doch dabei helfen sollen, die verdammte Bluse zuzuknöpfen. Wenn ich Bella schon nicht ausziehen darf, dann wenigstens an…

Tanya POV

Edward stand in Gedanken versunken an der Anrichte gelehnt, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Vermutlich dachte er an mich und bereute es, dass er mit diesem Flittchen von Mensch zusammen war. Aber ich war ja kein Unmensch. Oder eher Unvampir. Wie auch immer.

Ich konnte ihn trösten, ich war ihm ja nicht böse, dass er einen Fehler machte, auch wenn dieser Fehler „Bella" hieß.

_It´s showtime, baby!!!_

Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand. Er bemerkte mich ziemlich spät, dafür, dass er ein Vampir war. Aber auch das konnte ich ihm verzeihen. Immerhin musste es merkwürdig für ihn sein, dass er erst von mir träumte und ich dann plötzlich vor ihm stand…

„Edward", flüsterte ich, bevor ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und meine Lippen auf seine presste. Ich inhalierte seinen warnsinnig guten Geruch, als sei es mein Lieblingsgeruch. Oh, pardon, es _war_ mein Lieblingsduft.

Ich stöhnte an seinem Mund, doch er war viel zu perplex, als das er sich ebenfalls meiner unendlichen Süße hingeben konnte.

Edward POV

Ich war wie erstarrt unter ihren Lippen. Ich wollte sie von mir stoßen, aber meine Arme gehorchten mir nicht. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Mensch. So schwach wie ein Mensch. Dabei sehnte sich doch alles in und an mir nach Bella und nicht nach Tanya.

Mit einem Mal öffnete sich die Tür und Bella starrte uns verwirrt an.

Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt fleißig ;).


	3. Seegefummel

Disclaimer: Alles, außer der Idee, gehört Stephenie Meyer. Glaubt uns, so etwas bescheuertes würde sie wirklich nicht schreiben…

**Seegefummel **

_„Was du liebst, lass frei. Kommt es zurück, gehört es dir - für immer."  
Konfuzius_

Edward POV

So schnell wie Bella den Raum betreten hatte, verließ sie ihn auch wieder und ich hörte, wie die Haustür auf- und wieder zugeschlagen wurde.  
Tanya genoss diese Situation sichtlich, sie warf der zugeworfenen Küchentür einen siegessicheren Blick zu und sah mich dann mit einem ihrer Nimm-mich-jetzt-und-hier-Lächeln an, während sie ihre Hand auf meine Brust legte und sie langsam aber bestimmt in Richtung meines Big Bens wandern ließ.  
Zum ersten Mal überließ ich nicht meinem Solomuskel das Schlachtfeld und fing Tanyas Handgelenk kurz über meiner Jeans ab. Ein letztes Mal sah ich in ihr plötzlich hochexplosiv wirkendes Gesicht bevor ich mich abwandte und die Küche verließ.  
„Du Feigling! Du hast doch bloß Angst! Weißt du was? 1 Zentimeter mehr und du wärst ein König – 1 Zentimeter weniger und du wärst ne Königin!", schleuderte Sie mir hinterher.  
„Wenn du wüsstest…" murmelte ich vor mich hin, wohl wissend, dass Tanya jedes Wort verstehen konnte.  
Ich wollte weg hier. Bella konnte noch nicht weit sein und ich musste mit ihr „reden". Wusste sie denn nicht, dass sie Diejenige war, die ich wollte?  
Im Wohnzimmer kam mir schon eine aufgeregte Alice entgegen. „Lass sie. Gib ihr Zeit!"  
Doch ich ignorierte sie und drängte mich an ihr vorbei.

Bella POV

Ich starrte missmutig auf den See, auf dessen Wasseroberfläche sich mein Abbild spiegelte. Was für ein hässlicher Nasenfrosch ich doch war... Wie naiv von mir, zu denken, ich könnte ihm gerecht werden. Irgendwann hätte er sowieso Tanyas Werben nachgegeben, und mich unter Mike Newtons stinkenden Achseln abgesetzt. Dieser elende Goldener Retriever würde mir sicherlich schwanzwedelnd (A/N: Zweideutigkeit for ever ^^) entgegen kommen.  
Aber eher würde Sam sich in Vanessa Hudgens verlieben, als dass ich mich mit Mike zufrieden geben würde. Schon allein bei der Vorstellung...  
Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um meine Hüfte. Bitte lass es nicht Mike sein. Das kann einfach nicht. Das wäre...  
Ich machte mich dazu bereit, ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, sollte es wirklich Mike sein, der hinter mir stand, während ich mich gleichzeitig umdrehte.  
Doch wie sehr irrte ich mich.  
Vor Erleichterung schlang ich meinem Engel die Arme um den Hals. Einem Teil von mir widerstrebte das; Genau genommen sollte ich doch sauer auf ihn sein und ihn schmollen lassen oder ihn zu seiner Schlampen-Tanya rennen lassen. Aber andererseits würde mich nichts glücklicher machen, als wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und ihn mit meinem ganzen Körper zu spüren. Und dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und seine Hände suchten sich einen Weg unter meine Bluse.

Edward POV

„Bella", murmelte ich und löste mich von ihrem süßen Mund, „Bella, es tut mir so Leid. Ich..."  
Doch sie versiegelte meine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss und löste sich viel zu schnell wieder von mir.  
„Tanya...", begann sie.  
„...ist ein Miststück!", beendete ich ihren Satz, ohne auf ihre Miene einzugehen, „Sie hat mich überfallen. Ich wollte das nicht. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, Bella! Ich liebe dich!" Bei diesen Worten schloss sie die Augen und ich küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Bella POV

Plötzlich hob Edward mich hoch und hielt mich in seinen Armen. Er warf mir einen schelmischen Blick zu, bevor er in Richtung See lief. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, als er seine Schuhe abstreifte und die ersten Schritte ins Wasser ging. Edwards Jeans waren bereits bis zum Oberschenkel nass, als das Wasser auch meine Füße streifte. Er hielt mich mit nur einem Arm um mir meine Schuhe auszuziehen, die er über seine Schulter hinweg zum Ufer warf. Als es mir zu lange dauerte, nahm ich sein Gesicht in beide Hände und presste meine Lippen auf seine, weshalb er keine Zeit mehr hatte, meinen zweiten Schuh ebenfalls bis zum Ufer zuwerfen und dieser ihn deshalb einfach ins Wasser fallen ließ. Während wir uns küssten, sank Edward weiter ins Wasser und hockte sich so hin, dass ich bis zur Brust im Wasser stand und meine Brustwarzen vor Kälte hart wurden. Edward ließ sich leicht nach hinten fallen und zog mich, an seinen Lippen klebend, mit sich. Seine Hände fuhren durch mein Haar, während ich fast waagerecht auf ihn lag. Langsam ließ er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken wandern und richtete sich ein Stück auf, um mich auf den Rücken zu drehen und sich selbst über mich legte. Sein Mund verließ meinen für keine Sekunde und auch als mein Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt wurde, folgte er mir. Seine kühlen Hände waren überall auf meinem Körper und brannten wie Glut auf meiner Haut. Als ich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche drang, machte Edward meinen Mund kurz frei, damit meine Lungen sich wieder mit Sauerstoff füllen konnten und bedeckte meinen Hals mit unendlich zärtlichen Küssen. Doch dieses Mal war es nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mir zwischen all den Küssen die Bluse vom Leib gerissen.

Tanya POV

Schön, dann hatte dieses Wesen von Mensch halt die erste Runde gewonnen und turtelte mit meinem Geliebten da draußen herum. Aber ich hatte ja einen Ass im Schlüpfer und gewisse Dinge im Koffer, denen Edward nie widerstehen könnte. Und jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, diese auszuprobieren...  
Irina war der Meinung, dass das Rosafarbene am süßesten aussähe, während Kate meinte, das Schwarze würde es bringen. Aber weil ich von dem Roten so überzeugt war, wählte ich dieses. Zuvor hatte ich mir schon eine elegante, aber aufreizende Hochsteckfrisur gemacht und die Wimpern getuscht. So gesehen, war das ziemlich lächerlich. Immerhin sah ich auch ungeschminkt perfekt aus. Aber mit seinen Reizen soll man ja bekanntlich nicht geizen und warum sollte ich nicht zu meinem Äußeren stehen? Es repräsentierte mein Inneres, wenn man so wollte. Und so würde Edward wollen…

Edward POV

Als Rosalie und Emmett aus der Garage kamen, versteckten Bella und ich uns hinter einem Busch. Zwar würden sie uns hören können, wenn sie nicht allzu beschäftigt mit sich selbst wären, aber wir hatten keine Lust uns deren dumme Sprüche anzuhören, wenn sie uns hier nur in Unterwäsche herlaufen sehen würden.

Rosalie POV

„Ey, Dreibeiner, wir wissen, dass du mit deiner Perle hinter dem Busch hockst", rief ich den beiden zu, während Emmett neben mir breit grinste, „Jetzt geht schon ins Haus, wir halten uns auch die Augen zu!"  
Ich wartete, bis Emmett sich eine Hand über die Augen gelegt hatte, um dann zu sehen, dass er durch die Zwischenräume seiner Finger den Busch beobachtete. Seufzend klatschte ich meine Hand über seine.  
„Emmett!", tadelte ich ihn leise mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, „Hast du denn vorhin nicht genug bei mir gesehen?"  
„Ich glaub ich hab was übersehen. Wenn ich gleich noch mal gucken dürfte…", entgegnete er, schloss dann aber seine Augen.

Bella POV

Edward versicherte sich einige Male, ob Emmett auch wirklich die Augen geschlossen hielt, bis wir im Haus waren und uns sofort hinter dem Sofa versteckten, da Esme ihre Blumen goss. Danach kam uns jedoch keiner mehr entgegen. Edward drückte mich gegen seine Zimmertür und begann mich heftig zu küssen. Während er spielerisch in meine Unterlippe biss, öffnete er seine Zimmertür und verspannte sich schlagartig. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und erstarrte.

Edward POV

_Oh mein Gott. _


	4. Human vs Vampire

A/N: Hey, danke für die ganzen lieben Reviews und Favoeinträge. Macht weiter so ^^

Wir stehen natürlich auch auf anonyme Reviews. ;)

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nur der perverse Teil…und die so _umfangreiche _Handlung. Alles andere ist Eigentum von S.M.

.

**Human vs. Vampire **

„_Der Wert eines guten Abkommens beruht auf seiner Dauer."_

_Dschuang Dsi_

Edward POV

Tanya stand auf allen Vieren, ihren Arsch uns zugewandt, auf meinem Bett. Sie trug nur einen roten Fetzen, zu klein, um ihn genauer beschreiben zu können. Als sie die Tür aufgehen hörte, setzte sie sich in Pose und warf ihr Haar aufreizend langsam hin und her, wobei sie gleichzeitig ihren ganzen Körper mitschwingen ließ. Sie beugte sich einmal kurz zu mir vor, wobei ich einen herrlichen Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt bekam, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und auf eine schwarz glänzende Stripstange zuschritt, an der sie sich, ein Bein angewinkelt aufreizend hinstellte. Doch als sie ihren Kopf über die Schulter schwang, wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von verführerisch zu _what-the-fuck_.

Tanya POV

Das wäre der perfekte Auftritt gewesen. Ich, Edward und meine Dessous. Wie ein Puma wäre er mir an die Wäsche gesprungen. Doch wer hätte es ihm verdenken können? Welcher Mann oder Vampir würde bei einer Frau wie mir nicht schwach werden und mich mit seinem ganzen Körper spüren wollen. Doch seine brünette Jungfer musste natürlich all meine heißen Pläne und Edwards Fantasien durchkreuzen. Immerhin wusste ich ja, dass seine versauten Teenagerfantasien nur mir galten, auch wenn in seinem Nachtschränkchen nur Playboyhefte lagen. Aber ich war mir ja absolut darüber im Klaren, dass er die nur zur Anregung brauchte, um zu lernen, was er alles mit mir anstellen könnte. Cleveres Bürschchen.

Edward POV

Zwar war Tanya extrem heiß, zum Kochen heiß. Aber an Bella kam sie im Leben nicht ran. Auch wenn ich früher so einige lange Nächte mit Tanya unanständige Sachen gemacht hatte, die Carlisle wohl überhaupt nicht gut heißen würde. Nicht mal für seine Verhältnisse.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie Edward II. von den Toten auferstand. Ich wollte nicht einmal daran denken, dass mein Discostick sich wegen Tanya erhob. Schnell wandte ich mich an Bella und zog sie zurück in den Flur und schloss die Tür, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Das würde sie von meiner goldenen Mitte ablenken, und wenn sie es doch sah, könnte ich immer noch behaupten, dass es an unserem heißblütigen Kuss läge.

Bella POV

Wie konnte dieses Flittchen es wagen, sich in ihrer Reizwäsche an einer Stripstange in Edwards Zimmer zu räkeln und versuchen ihn zu verführen? Das war immerhin mein Job. Und was ihre Kleidung betraf: Schön, wir leben zwar nicht mehr im achtzehnten Jahrhundert, aber das ging echt zu weit. Wieso konnte dieses Miststück nicht wie all die anderen normalen Menschen aus diesem Jahrhundert an ihren Traditionen hängen bleiben? Dann stände sie nicht mit ihren sexy Dessous, sondern in einem dieser unvorteilhaften Barockkleider da.

Tanya POV

Ich bot ihm die beste Gelegenheit, die es gab, um die Geschlechtsorgane einer Frau besser kennen zu lernen und er ignorierte sie einfach. War ihm nicht bewusst, dass er gerade seinen besten Orgasmus aller Zeiten verpasst hatte? Es wäre seine letzte Chance bei mir gewesen…na ja, nicht wirklich. Ich würde ihn immer in mir aufnehmen. Um ihn abzulehnen, war er einfach zu heiß.

Vor der Tür hörte ich ihn mit seinem kleinen Mädchen rumlümmeln. Vielleicht hatte dieser Mensch auch die zweite Runde gewonnen. Aber alle guten Dinge sind drei: Beim nächsten Mal würde ich auf Edward treffen, wenn er allein war und dann würde er anbeißen.

Edward POV

Meine Zimmertür öffnete sich plötzlich, Tanya trat aus dem Raum und versuchte einen dramatischen Abgang zu machen.

„Ähm, Tanya, wärst du so Freundlich, deine Sachen aus Edwards Zimmer mitzunehmen?", fragte Bella süßi sanft, während sie mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Die Stripstange lass aber da, die können wir heute Abend noch gut gebrauchen!", warf ich ein und grinste Bella an, während ihr Gesicht rot anlief.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, „Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass DU daran arbeiten würdest!"

„Bah, Edward! Lass lieber die Finger davon!" Das Gesicht meiner Liebsten wurde noch eine Nuance röter.

„Tja, einer von uns beiden muss aber, Liebste. Aber ich lasse dir gerne den Vortritt!", säuselte ich.

Tanya POV

Meine Arme ineinander verschränkt lauschte ich für eine Sekunde dem Liebesgesülze der Jungfer und des Strandmachos. Dann wandte ich mich von ihnen ab und rannte in Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Treppe herunter.

Die anderen Cullens saßen im Wohnzimmer versammelt und lauschten nach oben. Natürlich, ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Einzig Jasper starrte wie gebannt auf Alice´ Double Whoppers, als habe er noch nie etwas Derartiges gesehen.

Plötzlich wandte Emmett sich zu mir um und pfiff meinem unvergleichbar geilen Körper, der noch immer in dem hauchdünnen Etwas eingepackt war, hinterher.

„Emmett", tadelte Rosalie leise und setzte sich den Oberkörper aufreizend gestreckt an ihren Ehemann, der sofort den Blick von mir abwandte, „Du hast es doch nicht so nötig, oder?"

„Kennst mich doch!", entgegnete er und linste in ihren Ausschnitt.

Schnaufend wandte ich mich von ihnen ab und verließ das Cullen-Haus.

Bella POV

Während Edward in der Küche für mich Essen zubereitete, eilte ich Tanya hinterher die Treppe hinunter. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto, als ich die Tür offen stieß.

„Tanya", rief ich ihr hinterher.

Übertrieben langsam wandte sie sich in meine Richtung und setzte eine überraschte Miene auf.

„Was willst du, Kleines?"

„Du bist hinter Edward her!"

Tanya lächelte mich an, als sei ich ein kleines Kind. „Tut mir Leid, Süße, aber ich denke, dass du da was falsch verstanden hast: Edward ist hinter mir her. Nicht andersherum!"

„Du willst also nichts von ihm?", hakte ich nach.

„Schätzchen, wer in aller Welt möchte nichts von ihm?"

„Du liebst ihn also!"

„Liebe würde ich das jetzt wirklich nicht nennen. Er ist einfach ein Naturtalent im Bett, wenn es darum geht, mich zu verwöhnen. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Nicht nur, wenn es darum geht, mich zu verwöhnen…"

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, woher Tanya das wissen sollte. Ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht.

„Du fragst dich wohl, woher ich das weiß?", fragte mich Tanya, „Vor deiner Zeit, ja als deine Eltern (es) noch im Sandkasten gemacht haben, da lief zwischen mir und Edward schon was. Alte Liebe verblasst nicht!"

„Ich dachte, es sei keine Liebe!"

„Ist es auch nicht. Jedenfalls was mich betrifft. Bei Edwards Gefühlen in Bezug auf mich sieht es da anders aus!"

Ich starrte Tanya fassungslos an und auf einmal dämmerte es mir, dass ich gegen Tanya keine Chance haben könnte. Sie war meine stärkste Rivalin und sie würde gewinnen, wenn ich nicht irgendetwas unternahm.

„Wir müssen die Sache wir erwachsene austragen…was hältst du von einer Wette, Tanya?"

„Und der Wetteinsatz?", wollte sie wissen.

„Edward!", sagte ich nach kurzem Zögern und war von mir selbst überrascht.

_Hey, wir hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr wieder fleißig reviewed..._


	5. Von Frau zu Hormonsammlung alias

_Disclaimer: Wir haben die Rechte von unserem Taschengeld gekauft...Ist klar, ne?_

**Von Frau zu Hormonsammlung alias Alice labert mit Edward**

_„Eine Frau, die ihren Widerstand aufgibt, geht zum Angriff über."  
Marcello Mastroianni_

Bella POV

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich meine Kampfschwimmer freiwillig in ihre Black Hole befördere, oder?", Edward saß auf seinem Bett und sah mich entgeistert an.  
„Edward, du verstehst nicht. Ich steh unter einem enormen Druck: Immer wenn Tanya in eurer Nähe ist", dabei warf ich seinem Zentralorgan einen flüchtigen Blick zu , „dann packt mich die Eifersucht und…"  
„Aber du bist so unglaublich sexy, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, Bella", unterbrach er mich und ließ seine Hände über meine Hüfte wandern.  
„Edward!", warnte ich ihn und schlug ihm sachte auf die Hand, „Das ist jetzt gar nicht das Thema…"  
„Aber wir könnten es zum Thema machen…"  
„Jetzt bleib doch mal ernst, Edward! Was ich meine, ist, immer wenn Tanya in der Nähe ist, dann überkommen mich Selbstzweifel und ich frage mich, ob ich überhaupt eine Chance gegen sie hab…"  
„Das können wir ja mal ausprobieren. Die Stripstange steht noch immer hier in meinem Zimmer!"  
Ich sah ihn böse an, während meine Hand zu einem Schlag ausholte, in dem Wissen, dass ich höchstens mich selbst verletzten würde. Kurz bevor ich seine Wange treffen konnte, fing er mich ab, indem seine Finger sich um mein Handgelenk schlossen.  
„Denk dran, wenn du mich schlägst, macht mich das nur noch mehr an…", flüsterte er mir leise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ins Ohr. Seine Finger noch immer um mein Handgelenk, zog er mich näher zu seinem Gesicht.  
Als sein ungezügelter Blick den meinen traf, konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen und gab mich meinen unbändigen Hormonen hin. Begierig trafen Edwards Lippen auf meine und wurden noch drängender, als er meine Bereitwilligkeit bemerkte. Er wurde immer fordernder, bis seine Zunge unerwartet in meinen Mund drang. Seine Hände machten sich an meiner Jeans zu schaffen, während ich völlig perplex war, da er plötzlich so stürmisch war.

Edward POV

Nachdem wir nun schon so oft unterbrochen wurden, wollte ich sie jetzt endlich gnadenlos und unanständig nehmen. Mein Verhalten verwirrte Bella, was mich umso mehr anspornte. Ich presste ihre Hüfte gegen meine, während meine Hände ihren Körper erkundeten. Meine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund, ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, während ihre Hände sich in meine Haare festkrallten. Meine Lippen verließen ihre Haut nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, als ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Ungeduldig zog ich sie ein Stück näher zu mir herunter, bevor ich sie auf ihren Rücken schmiss und mich über sie rollte.  
Meine Augen glühten voll ungezügelter Leidenschaft als ich sie so hilflos und unschuldig unter mir liegen sah. Voller Ungeduld presste ich meine Lippen erneut auf ihre und sie erwiderte meinen Kuss ebenso hingebungsvoll wie immer.  
Unsere Körper schmiegten sich aneinander, während unsere Hände den Körper des jeweils anderen erforschten. Ich flüsterte ihr immer wieder schmutzige Wörter ins Ohr, was sie anfangs ein wenig irritierte, dann aber genauso anmachte wie mich. Ich knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, während mein Mund noch immer auf ihrem lag. Sie erschauderte leicht, bei der Berührung meiner kalten Hände auf ihrer warmen Haut, während ich ihr die Bluse vom Körper riss. Plötzlich hielt ich inne, als ich bemerkte, dass wir gleich zu dritt sein würden. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde setzte ich mich neben Bella auf und griff wahllos nach einer Zeitschrift aus meinem Nachtschränkchen. Zeitgleich griff Bella nach einem Kissen und hielt es sich vor ihre entblößte Brust, als auch schon Alice wutschnaubend in mein Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
„Als hätte ich nicht mitbekommen, was ihr hier die ganze Zeit treibt.", bemerkte sie störrisch. „Und tu jetzt bloß nicht so, als würdest du einen deiner vielen Playboy lesen. Als würde dich dein Playboy gerade jetzt interessieren, wo deine Freundin halb nackt vor dir sitzt!"  
Peinlich berührt starrte ich auf die Zeitschrift, die mir schon so manch heiße Fantasie eingebracht hatte.

Alice POV

Dieses scheinheilige Bürschchen. Auf andere wirkte er wie ein unschuldiger und überaus liebenswürdiger Engel, doch in Wirklichkeit war er ein notgeiles, verdrecktes Schwein. Aber ich ließ mich nicht täuschen; dafür kannte ich ihn einfach zu gut.  
„Ist ja gut, dann hast uns halt durchschaut, aber wir würden jetzt gerne weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Also: Tschau, tschau!", winkte Edward ab und deutete mir, aus dem Raum zu gehen. Beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme ineinander und entgegnete wütend:  
„Jetzt lenk nicht ab. Als wüsstest du nicht genau, warum ich hier bin. Verdammt Bella, wie konntest du dich auf so einen Schwachsinn einlassen? Hat Edward dir auch noch den letzten Teil deines hormongesteuerten Gehirns rausgebumst?"  
„Erstens hab ich mich seiner Latte noch nicht mal ansatzweise genähert und zweitens war die Wette meine Idee…", verteidigte sich Bella.  
„Umso schlimmer! Ich hatte immer gedacht, wenigstens einer von euch wäre noch einigermaßen gescheit im Kopf. _Wer gebärt zuerst Edwards Kind?_ Ich bitte euch! Nicht einmal Emmett würde sich auf so eine Scheiße einlassen. Und „scheiße machen" ist sein zweiter Vorname. Und überhaupt: Wie kannst du es wollen, dass Edward mit dir schläft, um dich zu schwängern, nachdem er eine kurze Nummer mit Tanya geschoben hat, um ihr ein Kind zu machen? Und Edward als Gewinn für denjenigen, der sein Kind als erstes herauspresst? Was für ein toller Preis! Echt fantastisch Bella!"  
Wut schnaubend starrte ich Bella an und wartete ich auf eine Reaktion.

Edward POV

Ich legte meine Arme um Bella, während Alice´ Worte auf sie eindonnerten.  
„Jetzt reicht es, Alice! Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist. Aber ich musste es einfach tun. Ich wollte Bella die Angst nehmen. Sie glaubte, ich könne mich für Tanya entscheiden, und sie verlassen. Ich könnte Bella nie in Angst und Ungewissheit leben lassen!"  
„Das würdest du doch niemals tun, so doof bist selbst du nicht, Edward!", entgegnete Alice scharf.  
„Verdammt, Alice! Lieber verbringe ich eine Nacht mit Tanya, als Bella zu verlieren! Aber was geht dich das überhaupt an?"  
„Ich bin vielleicht diejenige, die in ihren Visionen ihren Bruder und das Flittchen Tanya in einem Wandschrank eine Nummer schieben sieht?! Und du fragst noch, was mich das angeht?", schleuderte sie mir entgegen.

Bella POV

Ich löste mich aus Edwards Armen und von seiner Schulter, um einen kurzen Blick auf Alice werfen zu können. Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf meinen Schoß.  
Oh mein Gott, was war das?


	6. Wenn Miniröcke nicht alles verdecken

**Wenn Miniröcke nicht alles verdecken**

_„Wenn wir es recht überdenken, so stecken wir doch alle nackt in unseren Kleidern."__  
__Heinrich Heine_

Alice POV

„Huch Gott, Bella, schmeiß das schnell weg! Davon bekommt man ja Augenkrebs!", kreischte ich, nachdem ich einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, und klatschte mir die Hand vor die Augen, während Bella angeekelt das Gesicht verzog und meinem Bruder dann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.  
„Alice?!"  
Neben mir flog die Tür auf und Rosalie stürzte nur in BH und Tanga mit völlig zerzaustem Haar ins Zimmer.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", knurrte Edward Rose an und richtete einen kurzen Blick auf Bellas mit einem Kissen verdeckte Brust, „So wie du aussiehst, warst du eben noch schwer beschäftigt…"  
„Ach, Emmett kann warten. Bei dem heißen Vorspiel, das wir hatten, ist er in drei Stunden noch Einsatz bereit. Also: Was läuft hier? Oder besser gesagt, was läuft hier nicht?"  
Dabei richtete sie einen viel sagenden Blick auf Bella und Edward, die es in der vergangenen Woche noch nicht einmal geschafft hatten, sich gegenseitig gänzlich zu entkleiden.  
„Ach du heilige Scheiße", grinste Emmett, der plötzlich hinter Rosalie aufgetaucht und seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Zwischen ihren Beinen lugte Emmetts riesiger Ständer hervor.  
„Dass du die noch mal hervorkramen würdest, hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht, Bambi. Ich glaub das letzte Mal, als du dieses Teil anhattest waren noch bunte Leggins und Dauerwellen in! Klar, wenn Frauen Leopardenunterwäsche tragen, das sieht schon verdammt heiß aus, aber bei dir? Kein Wunder, dass Tanya damals nach Silvester so schnell abgehauen ist…"  
„Wirklich Edward, ohne dir zu Nahe treten zu wollen, aber Leopardenunterhosen sehen echt alles andere als attraktiv aus. Nicht gerade männlich, weißt du?", fragte Rose.  
„Verdammt, das waren die 80er, Rose. Und meine Unterhosen wirkten verdammt attraktiv auf Tanya!", verteidigte er sich.  
„Natürlich wirkten sie das. Tanya brauchte wohl einen Ansporn, um dich so schnell wie möglich auszuziehen, und was ist da besser, als eine so potthässliche Unterhose? Also Bella", wandte ich mich an sie, „Wenn du willst, dass Edward Tanya schnellst möglich die Kerze anzündet, dann sieh bloß zu, dass er diese Unterhose da trägt!"  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei hinter Edward und wir schauten alle gleichzeitig in Bellas Richtung.

Bella POV

Klein Emmett starrte mich direkt an und ich starrte zurück.  
Neben mir sah Edward mich schockiert an, während ich meinen Blick nicht von Emmetts Pillemann abwenden konnte.  
„De-de-dein gro-großes Ding…", stotterte ich, „MACH DAS WEG! MACH DAS WEG!"  
„Emmett!", kreischte Rosalie, noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, „Verdammt, wieso trägst du meinen Rock? Weist du wie teuer der war? Ich hab ihn extra aus  
Mailand einfliegen lassen! Obwohl…" sie beugte sich leicht nach hinten und starrte auf Emmetts Hinterteil, „…dein Arsch sieht darin verdammt knackig aus!"  
„Mein Arsch sieht nicht nur knackig aus…", säuselte Emmett Rose ins Ohr.  
„Boah scheiße, Emmett, ist der klein!", kam es plötzlich von Jasper, der über beide Backen  
grinsend in der Tür aufgetaucht war.  
„Klappe, Whitlock", stieß Emmett hervor, als er Jaspers Blick gefolgt und seine Hände über seine Einmachglasgurke geschlagen hatte.  
„Sag ich doch: heißes Vorspiel!", bemerkte Rosalie selbstzufrieden.  
„ Fuck, jetzt verschwindet doch endlich! Bella und ich wollen ficken!"  
„Woouh, Edward, solche Ausdrücke kennt man ja gar nicht von dir!", meinte Alice.  
„Ich sage nur, was ich denke!"  
„Wohl eher, was dein Pipihahn denkt!", korrigierte Emmett lachend.  
„Jedenfalls", schaltete Jasper sich dann wieder ein, „Ich soll dich mit auf die Jagd nehmen, Edward. Ausdrücklicher Befehl von Carlisle! Er hat anscheinend einige ganz merkwürdige Geräusche von hier oben gehört, ehe die halbe Familie hier aufgetaucht ist. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht du könntest...unvorsichtig werden!"  
„Jaja Edward, so ist das eben. Altes carlisle´sches Gesetz: Kein Sex vor der Ehe.  
Was denkst du wohl, wieso ich den da sonst geheiratet habe?", fragte Rosalie bedeutungsvoll.

_1 Stunde, 16 Minuten und 43 Sekunden – nein, 44 Sekunden später (wer sagt das überhaupt immer? ^^)_

„Also, was hast du geplant?", fragte Alice mich aufgeregt, als wir zusammen mit Rosalie in der Küche der Cullens saßen.  
„Geplant?", wiederholte ich verdattert.  
„Na, du weißt schon, die Wette: für deine Entjungferung!"  
„Nun ja, das mit der Entjungferung ist so eine Sache…"  
„Sag mir bloß nicht, du…UND DU HAST MIR NICHTS DAVON ERZÄHLT?", kreischte Alice.  
„Reg dich ab, Alice. War es nicht offensichtlich, dass Bella keine Jungfrau mehr ist. Hast du sie in der vergangenen Woche ein Mal komplett angezogen gesehen? Sie und Edward waren ständig zusammen in nacktem oder fast nacktem Zustand!", warf Rosalie dazwischen.  
„Aber ich habe sie doch immer wieder unterbrochen!"  
„Ja, und das war ziemlich nervig, du warst immer und überall. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Bis Emmett und ich früher mal endlich einen Raum für uns gefunden hatten…na ja, und irgendwann blieb uns nur noch dein Zimmer ",  
„Waaaas?", kreischte Alice und starrte Rosalie mit riesigen Augen an, „Du hast Emmett in meinem Zimmer gebumst? In meinem Bett? Na warte…!"  
Alice sprang hysterisch von ihrem Platz, während Rosalie schon auf die andere Seite des Tisches geflüchtet war, und rannte ihrer Schwester Wut schnaubend hinterher.  
„Mädels!", rief ich dazwischen, „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wenn die Jungs mit Edward wiederkommen, bin ich verschwunden!"  
Alice wandte sich jäh mir zu und sah mich enttäuscht an.  
„Alice, siehst du nicht, wir haben keine Zeit zu streiten. Das verschieben wir auf heute Abend!", meinte Rose triumphierend, während Alice sich schmollend wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.  
„Also gut, Bella", wandte sie sich wieder an mich, „Bevor du dick, fett, für Edward unattraktiv und…"  
„Hey!"  
„Tut mir leid, Mädel, ist aber so. Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge!", entgegnete Alice.  
„Aber tröste dich, Bella. Tanya wird auch fett!", meinte Rosalie.  
„Aber nicht unattraktiv", warf Alice ein, wofür ich sie mit einem bösen Blick bedachte.  
„Jedenfalls, hab ich mir überlegt, dass du deine restliche Zeit noch nutzen solltest. Und dafür habe ich mir etwas umwerfend, ja geradezu atemberaubend Großartiges überlegt!"  
„Ich ahne nichts Gutes..."

_  
__Hey, wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt fleißig!!_


End file.
